In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,749, there is described an electrically resistive element suitable for use as the temperature sensitive element of a resistance thermometer which comprises a layer of fused vitreous material loaded with electrically conducting particles and secured to a substrate of electrically non-conducting material.
Another aspect of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,749 comprises a method of making an electrically resistive element for use as the temperature sensitive element of a resistance thermometer including the steps of applying a layer of a dispersion of electrically conducting particles and powdered vitreous material in an organic medium to the surface of an electrically non-conducting substrate, and heating to drive off the organic medium and fuse the glass. In the earlier invention, the non-conducting substrate may be a wafer of alumina or other heat resistant material. In another embodiment, the element is multilayered and comprises a plurality of super-imposed layers of the said fused vitreous material separated by intermediate layers of dielectric material. Adjacent layers of the fused vitreous material may be interconnected at, for example, one end to form a sinuous electrically conducting path.